


Patience

by great-pan-is-dead (technicolour_space_cadets)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolour_space_cadets/pseuds/great-pan-is-dead
Summary: Now settled on Tatooine, Obi-Wan is struggling to make communication with his old master, as taught to him by Master Yoda...
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 7





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I can't legally call it a drabble, but it was a drabble in my heart, so by god I'm going to try.

_You can do it._

He’d guided at first, with soft confidence. It wasn’t all together unlike many years past as master and apprentice. Obi-Wan had his eyes shut, sat in meditation, diligently remaining relaxed, but his brow had begun to furrow a little.

_This time, you’re ready._

The ability to grasp a link with the patiently awaiting Qui-Gon ever alluded him, and tension worked its way into his face, now more weathered with each passing day.

_Ah, it would not be the first time I have been mistaken…_

Obi-Wan felt the air about his move, and ripples in the force along with it.

“Qui-Gon?”

“Obi-Wan!”

His eyes shot open to seek the voice and as quickly as it had been, just inches away from his face, it was gone again. For a moment there was an absolute stillness in the euphoria, before a jarring clatter as the very modest number of cups Obi-Wan owned in his dingy hut toppled from their neatly stacked home on top of his head to the floor.

“You fiend,” he muttered aloud, “it isn’t as amusing on the fifth time.”

But Obi-Wan was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just re-watched The Prequels only to finally give a damn about them after first watching them seven years ago. Please excuse me while I board the Obi-Wan train, and any ignorance that may occur since I have yet to watch The Clone Wars, the last scene with Yoda and Obi-Wan just sort of tickled my fancy.  
> Will be getting a re-write once I watch The Clone Wars and finish a... many part series of it.


End file.
